Endings
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: For beings that aren't supposed to have feelings; the primitive emotions still reside in some of their bodies, fore death is never a happy thing.


**XIII**

_To fade once, back into my original self, is something I struggle with. But I know I'm lucky. None of the others can say that their Somebody is alive and well. Especially Axel... he always seemed sad when I'd bring my Somebody, "Sora", up. I didn't want to leave him or..._

In the blonde Nobody's mind he can see nothing after picturing the redheaded Flurry of Dancing he knows there should be a memory there after him... but as hard as he tries to remember he simply can't. A wave of sadness washes over him and he can feel as though he's crying at the lack of memory, a memory that he knows is something he probably doesn't want to remember in the end.

_Being housed, safe and sound, back into my Somebody sounds like the perfect thing. But I don't want to and yet I have no choice. I can't be my own person... I'm not allowed because my destiny was shattered... all because I began to exist in the first place._

**XII**

The white interior of the castle is all that meets her ruthless green eyes. They narrow with disgust as her vision of the heroes in front of her blurs dramatically. Her battle worn body crumples to the ground while the darkness holding her being together drifts away in small flecks. Despite the skill with which she was just fighting, her slim body seems frail and delicate in comparison. The mortification of her loss seems far more than apparent as she shakes her head; the two antennae like strands of blonde hair arching up away from the rest of her short blonde hair sway at the motion.

_I shouldn't feel anything... But this hate... I don't want to fade away; I can't just cease to exist!_

The darkness continues to waft up away from her body and into the nothingness that she came from. As her eyes lock with that of the floor they seem to have a bit of something swirling within them. However, not even she can place that emotion as it takes over her being as she completely fades away.

_I am Larxene... Number 12... and I do not exist. Tsk...why would I want to?_

**XI**

His black gloved hand stretches out desperately, trying in vain to reach the Keyblade wielder. But his body is fading quickly from exerting too much power and being stroke down like he was. Nothing of the pain affects him as his blue eyes widen at the sight of his own hand fading back into nothingness before him.

_Emotions...how could those dull things have the chance of killing me?_

His mind flashes back to the Savage Nymph he had been working with so avidly. The devotion he had to overthrow the Superior remains glued into his being as he dismisses his partner's death easily from his mind.

_Nothingness cannot possibly die; therefore I will continue to pursue the pedestal which he sits upon. _

The hollow anger in his body dissipates as the last of his rose-pink, layered hair fades away as well. All his lack of emotions and raw ambitions are lost; everything he has done having been for naught...A failure who refuses to recognize such destruction of himself.

**X**

This gamble he's taken has been for naught; completely and utterly unsuccessful to the point of infrangible failure. His clear-cut, blue eyes watch as the hero of light's Keyblade slashes through the guards guarding him from being destroyed as his fellow members. The thought provoking young man striking him down intrigues him beyond belief as he stares into strong willed sapphire eyes.

_How can someone so fallible in appearance be so inviolable?_

Memories of his past adventures in the path of luck drift behind his eyelids as he closes his eyes for a brief moment. As he lets them open again one can notice the faint feeling swimming in his blue eyes; amusement or sadness one can't be sure.

_It seems I've extended my time beyond its bounds._

A hint of despair flicks of his tongue, making the brunet hero have a ping of regret. "How could you...Roxas?"

**IX**

_I just wanted a heart again. To make melodies and not have these "powers" come out. Is that really so wrong?_

As green eyes are closed off to the world for the second time, the blonde Nobody can only wish he... well that wish is what he wishes he knew. Maybe it was to know what all those feelings are that melodies come from. But perhaps it was because he wanted to have those memories to be more solid.

_I want... all I lost._

The only sound resonating in his own fading subconscious is the sound of a soft splash of water before the heroes watching his death see nothing but air where he had been on his knees.

**VIII**

_The heart I don't have... I know it's hurting. I've "killed" so many people...my _comrades_. Yet I still kept going with the thought of a chance to see him again. _

_Roxas..._

_Are you happy now? Does it feel good to feel again? ...Or have you become nonexistent now back with Sora?_

_I want to see you again Roxas...Maybe in the next life._

His eyes closed with a sort of sadness about the motion, thanking the darkness flaking away from his body as it consumes him and hides the tear snaking down his cheek.

**VII**

The power quickly fades from his body as he limps toward the ledge of the castle, eyes glued to the heart shaped moon in the sky. "Why...Kingdom Hearts...Where is my heart?"

_Why can't I have it? Did I not do what a Nobody should in order to obtain one? I suffered to lose it, so why can't I have it now?_

His gleaming eyes fill with an empty remorse, yet still sparking with angry and disappointment. The rest of his shell of a being fades away back into nothingness with his last thoughts.

_Lea...We could have surpassed them all and secured our hearts. No, you had to trade in our friendship for that of a puppet and a tool. Were our memories not enough?_

**VI**

_Why is this happening? I... don't understand. I don't want to die!_

His resistance slowly ebbs away as the rest of his power is drained into the puppet that has a hold of him. He glances around the room even though his vision is already blurry to the point of colors blending together.

_This wasn't supposed to happen. Axel, he handed this shell my power and life on a platter. I was outsmarted by the blank card in the deck. Was I really such a threat to be slaughtered in this indecent manner? I just don't..._

His eyes slip shut with the twisted grin of the puppet being the last thing he sees.

_I'm... scared..._

**V**

The defeat was inevitable from the start; he just didn't realize who exactly he was starting said fight with. If he had... he most likely would have protested to going to secure the victory. "Forgive me...Zexion."

_Out of loyalty and memories I knew I could trust him. But I didn't know it would lead me to a battle I could never win to start with. I only wish I could have been more of a help to him; both as a Nobody and when we were alive. I failed...forgive me._

**IV**

_No...No! I can't die! Especially not by the cowardly Number VIII! I'm a higher rank than he is; he should the one coming to my aide! I can't die like this, I just can't. _

The fear reflects on his face as the flames from Number VIII continue to force him to fade even faster. The cocky Number VIII merely utters, "Goodbye," before the fear fades away along with him.

**III**

_Emotion; how terribly disgusting those things are. How can love for someone possibly have anything against raw power? It has too many weaknesses. No matter how much love they have, it never lasts. Love is not practicality. _

The wind spinning around him finally died down as the young Keyblade Wielder had successfully struck him down. He could see the fierce passion in the one's eyes that he had tried to turn into a Nobody, the passion to protect someone you love.

_A heart... I only wish for one to do things I can't now. I care not about those petty feelings. That doesn't mean... that I didn't want one._

**II**

His guns thud to the ground just as they begin to fade away, along with his slender body. The last of his words die on his lips as the nothingness of his being vanishes back into just that; nothing.

_As if. _

_I can't die. He needs me._

_I'll be back. I have to._

**I**

_Nothingness... is eternal. The void... is never dying. Therefore, I am immortal. These righteous fools can't dare to defeat me. _

Everything of him screams precision and intelligence, yet he is the one who has lost the battle. A sorrowful grimace twists onto his face as he fades completely away or so it appears to the ones that have struck him down. However, there is no emotion in his body from the result.

**Lost Number XIV**

No pain shudders through her body as his wraps remain to cradle around her. Regret doesn't even begin to touch her thoughts as she smiles up at him with a happiness that can't be hidden. The remaining energy in her lets her attempt to lift her hand up to reach for him, but she can't make it. As his hand catches hers she closes her eyes briefly, awaiting the rest of the fade back into nothing.

_He'll be better off now and I... I will to. I'm going back to where I belong and where I'm needed. Maybe it's not something I really want. But what I want, I can't ever have. It's better off this way. _

_I'll... I'll still miss my friends though._

* * *

_^^ Tis a commission; all details were decided upon by the commissioner's liking.  
It's about the deaths of the Nobodys. . And it was hard. So hard to make something sad for something/one that isn't supposed to have emotions._


End file.
